A display apparatus comprises an array substrate on which a pixel array is formed, a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The gate driving circuit sequentially turns on the pixel lines in the pixel array such that data voltages output by the data driving circuit can be applied to corresponding pixels. In some applications, the gate driving circuit is formed on the array substrate and is referred to as “gate driver on array” (GOA).
Gate driving circuits with a dual scan capability have been widely used. In a forward scanning mode, the gate driving circuit sequentially turns on the pixel lines from top to bottom. In a reverse scanning mode, the gate driving circuit sequentially turns on the pixel lines from bottom to top. Typically, additional signal lines are required to achieve the dual scan.